Little Miss Splendid
Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Miss Splendid, lives in a mansion, with a golden bathtub and thinks she is better than everyone else. When she goes to town and sees a new hat in the window of a store that she simply must have, she buys it. When she's walking home, her friends ask her if she wants to take the bus she refuses. It starts to rain and it ruins her new hat, but she did feel better afterwards as she went home and watched herself in the mirror. About Her Colour: Chartreuse (yellower in the books, greener in some artworks) Gender: Female Job: Being vain and posh Family: Cousins in Seatown Likes: Being the loviest and most beautiful Dislikes: Ruining her outfits,anyone more beautiful than her and she not a big fan of common people Friends: Rivals: A few characters, including Little Miss Fabulous Release date: 1981 Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Beauté (French) *Miss Glanz (German) *Doña Presumida (Spanish) *Mevrouwtje Fantastisch (Dutch) *虛榮小姐 (Taiwan) *멋져양 (Korean) *Η Κυρία Ψηλομύτα (Greek) *ゴージャスちゃん (Gorgeous-chan) (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy (also on cover saying, "Well, she thinks she is!") * Mr. Daydream * Mr. Small * Woman who works in the hat store * Taxi Driver Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Fabulous *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) *Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV)(voice only) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter(TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV)(cameo) *Hello! Pizza Express!? (Mr. Busy) (TV)(mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) Trivia *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Splendid represents Pride. *In some artworks and most of the episodes of the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Miss except Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she is chartreuse (web color) instead of chartreuse yellow. *In the US dub of the 1983 show, her voice sounded similar to Ermintrude from The Magic Roundabout. *On the DVD release of the 1983 series, this episode had a bit of dialogue muted out. The reason is unknown. This also happened to Little Miss Bossy. The dialogue remained in the Sunday Times promotional DVD, however. *In Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she had a statue of herself that got transformed by Miss Magic into dolls of Miss Splendid herself. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss episode (Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid), her hair gets burnt off accidentally by a dryer by Mr. Dizzy & then covered in blue paint & feathers. *According to the Mr. Cheerful book, it was implied that she is older than Mr. Cheerful; old enough to call him "young man". Counterparts: * Larxene (Kingdom Hearts, both have blonde hair), * The Evil Queen (Snow White, Disney, both are vain), * Jessie (From Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo. Both are vain), * Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake, both have beauty personalities), * Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales, both have beauty personalities and like to buy stuff), * Scorpina/Lamie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both act spoiled rotten at times), * Hyacynth Bucket/Bouquet (Keeping Up Appearences, both try to keep up their reputations), * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, both love jewelery), * Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (Thunderbirds, both are posh and wear floppy hats), * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmations, Disney, both are into fashion), * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, Disney, both love jewelery), * Mrs. Porty (Ivor the Engine, both are rich and love wearing fancy hats). * Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green & yellow, and both think a lot of themselves.), * Flora (Thomas & Friends, both are splendid), * James (Thomas & Friends, both are vain), * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are vain), * Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo, both are vain, bossy and beautiful, and act spoiled rotten at times), * Anne Maria (Total Drama Series, Both are Vain, Bossy and Beautiful, and both think a lot of themselves), * Raska (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both wearing high heels), * Mother Gothel (Tangled, both like to be more beautiful than others), * Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry Movie: both love money), * Frou-Frou (The Aristocats, both are yellow and beautiful), * Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are vain, pampered, pompous, spoiled and splendid), * Goose (Franklin the Turtle, both tend to like jewellery), * Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter, both think of themselves as beautiful), * Nose Marie (Pound Puppies, both are beautiful and full of themselves), * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012), both tend to like shiny things), * Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3, both have blonde hair, and are vain), * Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are vain and want everything in the world), * Vannah Glamma (Side Kick, both are hot and bossy and only care about them selves), * Bubbles DeVere (Little Britain, both are rich and splendid), * Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are vain), * Numbuh 10 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful), * Prunella Deegan (Arthur, both are vain, have curly hair, and wear red shoes), * Woolma Lamb (The Get-Along Gang, both are vain, wear yellow and have curly hair), * Guilder Van Der Clog (The Shoe People, both are yellow), * Mrs. Pinkpaws (Angelina Ballerina, both like jewellery), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are rich, splendid, posh, vain and They're both wearing high heels), * Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are beautiful, vain, green and splendid), * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls, both are rich, spoiled and have curly hairs), * Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy, both are spoiled and loved jewelry), * Bagheera (The Jungle Book, both are vain), * Steele (Balto, both are vain), * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are vain), * Scar (The Lion King, both are vain), * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin, both are vain), * Lili Rochefort (Tekken, both are vain), * Claudia Mcpherson (Fat Pizza, both love fashion, both are splended and thinks of herselve), * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both have blonde hair, loves fashion and act spoiled and rotten at times), * Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are vain), * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both love fashion! they have beauty personalities they are both beautiful and act spoiled sometimes), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are rich (Well Pop Fizz wants to be rich) they are vain they are hot (Well Pop Fizz want to be a hot model in the cartoon show sometimes) they only care about themselves sometimes they are bossy sometimes they have yellow they like to buy things they love money and they act spoiled sometimes), * Myreille Psychiokieus (Beyblade: Metal Saga, both are beautiful, voiced by Catherine Disher, wearing high heels, vain, act spoiled rotten at times, splendid, pampered and into fashion). * Wisteria The Unicorn (Tummy Stuffers, both are splendid). * Dotty The Pink Ladybug (Cuddle-Uppets, both are splendid). * Lily Ladybug (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both are splendid). * Ashley Marriot (Mikayla and Friends, both are vain). * Lola Loud (The Loud House, both are vain and have yellow hair). * Beibei (Beijing 2008, both are vain). * Pear (BOTO, both are vain, green, and into fashion) * Purple (The Color Challenge, both are vain) * Annie and Clarabel (The Railway Series, both are splendid and Annie has the same voice as Little Miss Splendid) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are splendid) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are splendid) * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are splendid) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are splendid) * Snooty Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are snooty and vain) * Disgust (Inside Out, both are green and vain) Gallery Little_miss_splendid1.PNG Little_Miss_Splendid2.PNG 20170515_064311.png Little_Miss_Splendid_3A.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Little Miss Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:Antagonists